This invention relates to a non-rotating rope. A conventional non-rotating rope, which may be used with cranes or the like, is composed of a plural layers of strands contra-laid over another in an effort to equalize the opposing torques in the various layers of strands, and thus produce ropes which are as free from the tendency to rotate under the load as possible, that is to say, in an effort to off-set the rightward torque of a layer of left-hand lay strands (No. 1) by the leftward torque of a layer of right-hand lay strands (No. 2) which may be yielded due to the unspinning tendency of any rope when any load is applied thereto. If such a rope composed of at least two layers of different lay direction of strand is positively spun by the external force, one layer will be unspun, while the other (or another) layer will be further spun. In the unspun layer the wires or strands forming the same will be loosened, while in the spun layer deformation of the rope will be caused by the tension or wires or strands, so that the balance between the said layers may be lost to allow the springing of strands away from the innet layer or birdcage like deformation of the rope may be caused